Animal feeding experiments utilizing pregnant swine fed blighted potatoes were conducted. All offspring produced from animals fed blighted potatoes were born viable and grossly normal. The absence of neural tube defects in pregnancy failed to provide experimental evidence in support of Renwick's hypothesis that blighted potatoes are related to neural tube defects.